


i don’t need anything fancy.

by acciohhhhh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciohhhhh/pseuds/acciohhhhh
Summary: Being involved in the War had caused everyone to declare their undying love for each other, so Dee Walker was now surrounded by committed and happy couples. After three years of horrific dates and fed up of being set up by her friends, she realises she may never fall in love. Little did she know Hermione Granger’s engagement would make the tables turn. Being thrown into a world of chaos, fireworks and redheads is all she needed to find what she had been looking for.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. prologue

It had been just over three years since the war had ended. The war had changed everything. Deborah Walker hadn't realised it at the time, but most of her life at Hogwarts had involved the little events that happen in the lead up to a war.

In her 4th year, she had witnessed the return of Cedric Diggory's body from the graveyard, his eyes unblinking and face pale, as the cheers of the crowd became screaming and sobs. Her house - Hufflepuff - had gone into a state of full mourning after his death. The next year, the Golden Trio had created Dumbledore's Army, and Deborah's heart knew she had join. She would carry on her mother's legacy and fight against Voldemort, and anyone else who pushed forward his regime. Sneaking around in her 5th year had been completely worth it, the frequent trips the the Room of Requirement had made her a better witch than she had ever thought possible, and she would have been lost the next two years without it.

After the sighting of Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts life became very intense. Every class felt like a preparation for war, not for a career or the future. Deborah made sure that every charm, curse and defensive spell was burned into her memory, for when the time came. And then it did. Dumbledore was dead. Voldemort had Hogwarts. That year was a nightmare. All threatened into submission, and listening to Potterwatch as quietly as they could so they didn't get caught. Then came the Battle. She knew she had to fight alongside her friends, and possibly face the ultimate sacrifice, as her mother had done all those years ago. Curses flying, screaming, walls crumbling, bodies of people she knew, it was too much for her to fully remember. But she made it through; surviving had made her promise she would never take a moment of her life for granted again.

With Voldemort gone and the Wizarding World in repair, Hogwarts was up and running again. Professor Mcgonagall and Minister Shacklebolt had offered that previous 7th year students, whose last year had been ruined by the war, could return and finish their schooling while working for the Ministry, as a way to get their NEWTs while moving forward into working life. This meant that students would go into Hogwarts for two days, and the Ministry for the other three; Deborah leapt at the opportunity. She had chosen to go into the Department of International Magical Cooperation, as had Hermione Granger.

Over her years at Hogwarts, especially during her time in Dumbledore's Army, Deborah had become friendly with the Trio, even getting on a first name basis, but she had always had a schoolgirl dream of being in the Gryffindor in-crew. Now, being with Hermione every day, their friendship blossomed shortly after the first week. It began with sitting together in classes, then eating lunch together, then days out on the weekend, eventually drinks with the other girls, to becoming a full member of the gang. After two years of friendship, Hermione and Deborah shared a small flat together, and invited Ginny and Luna round for girls nights or sleepovers every week. In the past year, Deborah had become good friends with Ron - Hermione's boyfriend - as he was often round at their flat. She and Harry - Ginny's husband - found they got on like a house on fire. Harry and Ginny would say that the only thing they regretted about their wedding, was Deborah not being a part of it, as she was only an old school friend at the time of their 'straight outta school' elopement.

Deborah loved her life. She loved her job. She loved her friends. She loved her Dad. She loved magic. But now came the tricky bit, finding love. During the war, half of Hogwarts professed their love for each other, so by the time the war was over, most of her friends were committedly coupled up, or straight up getting married. In school, she had had crushes, and flings, and boyfriends, and girlfriends but nothing that made her feel 'in love', the way she thought love should be. Straight after the war, she had moved back into her muggle father's house, and decided to give dating some muggles a try, even going on some dating websites. But it was no use. She realised she could never have a relationship with a person, who couldn't understand the magical world and the PTSD that being involved in the war had on her. She would have to look in the magical world for her perfect match.

Her friends loved a challenge. They loved to set her up. Luna had only met Rolf because Hermione had set him up on a date with Deborah, only for Deborah to realise that he was perfect for Luna five minutes into casual conversation. They seemed to live through her dating life, girls nights had become Hermione, Ginny and Luna listening to her stories of bad dates, good dates and everything in between, often requesting explicit details. She began to suspect they would set her up on bad dates just to hear her tell them the story when they next met over drinks. They honestly couldn't have thought that Seamus Finnegan was a good match for her! After too many failed attempts, she decided no more set ups, she would focus on her friendships and her work, and love would have to come to her. This was six months ago. In the muggle world, it was completely normal for a woman in the early twenties to be single, circumstances were just different in the magical world. Then everything changed.

It was a Sunday, Deborah was laying on the sofa reading her book, when the flash of green light appeared from the fireplace, and Hermione stepped into her view. She glanced up at Hermione, she was dressed in Ron's old t-shirt and joggers, this was completely normal for a Sunday after Ron and Hermione's date night. They took turns staying between their flat or Ron's place. As soon as the girls made eye contact Hermione broke into a huge smile, her eyes tearing up.

"What is it? What's bloody happened?" Deborah jumped up with such energy that her book flew up in the air and landed with a thud. Hermione couldn't seem to speak, Ron was a true romantic at heart, and would take them on some incredible date nights, but Deborah had never before seen her this speechless.

Hermione just lifted her left hand into Deborah's view, and a perfect diamond was on her ring finger.

"Ron asked me to marry him! And I have said yes!" Hermione finally cried out. The girls hugged, jumped and danced around for a while, in blissful happiness. Before they slumped down on the sofa, out of breath, Hermione spoke again, "We are going to have a couple of celebratory drinks tonight, just close friends and family, are you coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Deborah beamed. Not knowing that her best friend's engagement would help her find what she had been looking for.


	2. the weasley effect

Hermione was glowing. Ginny came round to the flat shortly after Hermione had returned home, she had obviously helped Ron plan the whole thing, and she was to excited to wait for an invitation when Ron told her Hermione had said yes. A quick owl to Luna, and she was also round in a flash. Hermione's happiness radiated onto all of them; the next couple of hours were full of smiles, laughter, and conversation. While they were doing their make up and hair, they chatted away about wedding dresses, colour schemes, locations and food choices. As dresses, skirts, shirts, and everything in between was being thrown between them and tried on in Deborah's bedroom, Ginny made the conversation a little more heated with a devilish glint in her eyes. The hen party, male strippers, lingerie and the wedding night.

"Weddings are a great place to pick up people, you know Dee." Ginny raised her eyebrows at Deborah, as she was getting dressed. "If you were interested in any of the groomsmen, we could arrange it so they would be your usher. You could sit next to each other at the top table." Ginny continued, she seemed to be half serious and half joking, while she was wagging her brows at Deborah.

"I've told you all, no more set ups! Plus, wouldn't it be tragic if all I remember of Hermione's wedding was trying to get someone to fancy me?!" Deborah smirked back. "Also, surely most of Ron's groomsmen will be your brothers? I'm not sure that would be the best idea?"

"Oh come on Dee! Are you telling us you wouldn't like to spend the day on the arm of Charlie, or was it Fred you had a bit of a schoolgirl crush on?" Hermione chirped up, and now all three girls were looking at her with knowing grins on their faces, as Deborah stood, taken aback and blushing.

It was a well known fact at Hogwarts, an initiation almost, that every girl - and some of the boys - would have a crush on at least one of the Weasley siblings during their time there. Arthur and Molly had just created the perfect set of children, each sibling different from the last, talented in different ways, they all looked good in their own style but with the same fiery red hair. Deborah hadn't been blessed with attending Hogwarts at the same time as either Bill or Charlie. One of the older Hufflepuff girls had told her that the stands at Gryffindor quidditch matches were full, because half the girls in the school would want to watch Charlie ride his broom 'just to feel something'. And half the girls in his year had taken Care of Magical Creatures, just so they could have one class with him. Percy was quieter, and more studious than any of his siblings. The girls, and boys, who would spend most of their time in the library would often sneak shy and adoring looks at Percy while he was studying or patrolling the halls. Braver students might even leave the library a little bit too late after curfew, just so Percy would catch them and give them a stern telling off. Ron managed to have a small following too, he would always put this down as girls trying to get to know the 'Chosen One' through him. But when he became the Gryffindor keeper, they all noticed there were a few girls cheering a little bit too loudly when he made a save, and girls eager to come to the after parties just to speak to him. Then there was Ginny, the absolute powerhouse. She turned the head of most of the boys in school, and would seem to attract more young ladies than her older brothers, but nothing turned her head from Harry. She adored him.

Now, for most of the girls around Deborah's age, it was Fred or George. After their third year, they were easily the most popular guys in the school; they were hilarious, intelligent, charming, and if you flirted with them, they would flirt right back. As they got older, they got better looking, boyish charm turning into rugged good looks. By the time they had left Hogwarts, they had earned quite a reputation. George was more laid back, and Fred always seemed like a big ball of energy. Although she was on the quieter side, Deborah found herself harbouring a one sided crush on Fred. During the DA meetings in 5th year, there were a couple of flirty comments, a few practise duels, and then him and George flew out of Hogwarts surrounded by fireworks. And like the fireworks, her feelings for him disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She had seen glimpses of him at the Battle of Hogwarts, she had held Ginny while she cried to her and Hermione, wondering if her brother was ever going to recover, but he did. She hadn't really thought about those feelings again. Until now.

During one of their more drunken sleepovers, they had been gossiping about 'The Weasley Effect', when Luna let slip that her Weasley crush had been Ginny. She was so embarrassed by her drunken slip up that Ginny took her into a tight hug and made Hermione and Deborah reveal their Weasley crushes. Hermione insisted a little too strongly that Ron was hers, so Ginny pressed her again after a couple more drinks. Sheepishly, Hermione revealed that she may have gotten a little too flustered over Charlie, when she was at the Burrow the summer after second year. But she had only ever truly loved Ron, of course. Then it was Deborah's turn to spill the beans. At first she claimed to not like any of them. Ginny mocked anger, dramatically proclaiming that Deborah thought herself too good for a Weasley. So after a couple more shots, and more of Ginny's nagging, she confessed, thinking it would be forgotten in the morning.

She thought they had all forgotten. She realised now, with her three friends looking at her suggestively and grinning, that they hadn't. "Hermione's wedding is not an opportunity to set me up, besides Fred probably doesn't even remember who I am." Deborah moaned.

"But Dee, if you want to get your leg over, Fred is your only solid option. All my other brothers are taken, and Charlie is just a closed book when it comes to relationships!" Ginny smirked. "I can make sure Fred knows who you are by the end of tonight."

"You can't say that about your brother, Ginny!" Luna piped up.

"What? Mum keeps bothering him about being single, Ron pokes fun at him for having a dry spell, and George says that wall hit his head so hard that it knocked out all his charm and ability to speak to women." Ginny paused at the end of her sentence, seeming phased by the memory of Fred's near death experience. She quickly recomposed herself, "All he needs is someone to get him back in the game, a quick once over from Dee could do the trick!"

Deborah was a bit stunned. "Ginny, just because I'm single doesn't mean I'm here to sleep with someone 'to get them back in the game'. I don't want a one night stand, I'm looking for a relationship. That's what I deserve." She tried to keep her composure.

Hermione put her arm round Deborah's shoulders. "See Ginny, this is why I stopped you setting them up last year, Dee is looking for love and Fred isn't." Ginny was bashful, and apologetic. She made a heartfelt apology; she forgot that behind all the laughs and tales of bad dates and even worse sex, Deborah was still a person looking for someone who makes her as happy as Harry makes Ginny. After a quick sad moment, Deborah looked down at Hermione's hand and remembered they were celebrating tonight.

She held Hermione's hand in the air and screamed, "You are getting fucking married! Let's bloody celebrate!" The tension in the air cleared and they continued getting ready. Blasting songs from Deborah's radio. Then they were ready to go. Dressed in their best going out clothes, and feeling unstoppable. Ron had booked a table at the new Three Broomsticks bar in Diagon Alley, but it didn't have a working floo network yet. They had to floo to the Leaky Cauldron, and take a short walk down the road to the new bar.

"Are we ready for a good night?" Ginny almost chanted, like she was doing the pep talk for a quidditch match.

Hermione beamed, Luna giggled, and Deborah sang, "Hell yeah!"


	3. one single glance

When they arrived at the bar, it was bustling with people, the voices chattering was quite overwhelming to walk into, but created a warm, lively atmosphere. The creation of the Three Broomsticks Bar in Diagon Alley, had shaken things up. It was aimed at young adult witches and wizards, who were bored of sitting in grubby pubs, and just wanted a place to dance, chat and unwind. Hermione pointed out Ron and Harry from across the room, they were sat at a round table casually sipping firewhiskey. The girls pushed their way through the small crowd at the bar to go and join them. Deborah noticed when Ron's eyes fell onto Hermione, they lit up and he broke out into the biggest grin she had ever seen on him. She hoped one day that someone would look at her like that. Hermione jumped into Ron's arms as he picked her up and twirled her around. Ginny smiled and sat down next to Harry, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Well hello girls, aren't we all looking lovely tonight." Harry began, as Deborah and Luna sat down, and Ron and Hermione took their eyes off each other long enough to take their seats too. "Is Rolf joining us tonight, Luna?" He turned towards her.

"Not tonight, he's away trying to find a giant squid, there have been sightings all around France." Luna spoke dreamily, Deborah wondered if all Luna and Rolf talked about was magical beings, dreaming together of what could be out there in the magical forests of the world.

Quickly, the group exchanged full greetings, catching up on everything that had happened since they had last seen each other. Harry was very interested in Deborah's current work in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Harry was starting to give her valuable advice and his own point of view - Harry was always so helpful with her work. Luna was showing Ginny a new spell she had created to help with her embroidery, and the newly engaged couple were too captivated by each other to know what was going on around them. Five minutes into their conversation, the waitress came over with their first round of drinks. Deborah had joined Harry and Ron in a nice glass of firewhiskey, while the other girls had chosen nice cocktails.

"Cheers to the happy couple!" Deborah shouted as they all clinked glasses in the middle of the table.

"Starting without us?" A voice behind them joked.

"Ickle Ronniekins is all grown up, and has forgotten about his two handsome older brothers." An almost identical voice jibed. Ginny had sprung out of her seat with a squeal and was hugging her twin brothers. Deborah was sure they were bantering back and forth with Ginny as they sat in the seats between her and Luna. But she wasn't really listening.

This was the closest she had been to the twins in years. She had seen them from a distance, in the street, through the window of their shop, at the battle, on the pages of the daily prophet, but that was nothing compared to this close proximity. She had thought they looked good at school, but now they were grown men. Seemingly taller, but no longer lanky. Their suits fit perfectly both matching but different, not like their old hand me down school robes, and were in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes colours. It was easier to tell them apart just from looks now. George only had one ear, and wore his hair much shorter than his brother. Fred now had a scar on the left side of his neck, and another through his left eyebrow up onto his forehead. Ginny had told her that he was embarrassed of the scars, but George had convinced him not to cover them, and to be proud of being a war hero. His hair was longer than George's, and flopped into his face constantly; Deborah wondered if he wore it like that so it would hide his scars. She studied him. The way he brushed his hair out of his eyes. The way he looked when he was laughing with his siblings. The way his eyes looked like sunshine through firewhiskey. She must have been looking a little too long, because suddenly their eyes met.

Deborah snapped her eyes down to look at her glass. She stopped breathing for a second. Her stomach swirled, she couldn't tell if it was the firewhiskey, or the fact her heart was pounding slightly. Swiftly, she shook the feeling off, and looked back up, taking a big swig from her glass.

Ginny must have realised she hadn't spoken in a few minutes. "Oh yes!" She interrupted Harry. "Let me reintroduce you! Fred, George. This is Deborah Walker. You wouldn't have seen her since, erm, DA meetings I assume." She motioned towards you.

You held out your hand, "Everyone calls me Dee." George shook it first.

"I thought I remembered you from somewhere." Fred smirked at her as he grasped her hand, shaking it slowly while looking into her eyes. Deborah held her breath for a second, slow eye contact and hand shaking had been the most contact she'd had with a man for over six months.

"Hufflepuff!" George almost shouted, snapping them out of their almost moment.

"Yes?" Deborah looked at him, slightly confused.

"Ha! I knew it! You're the one that disarmed and jinxed Fred at DA duelling practise! I've never seen him so flustered, got his knickers in a twist for a couple of weeks over that!" George laughed, and Ginny, Harry and Luna quickly joined in. Deborah giggled too, remembering the moment George was talking about.

"Thanks mate, I had forgotten about that." Fred said sheepishly.

"Oh come on Fred, you have to admit it was hilarious to see you trapped in that giant bubble!" George tried to convince him.

"It wasn't hilarious to be inside the giant bubble!" Fred retorted.

"Gave us a great idea for a new product though didn't it, all worth it in the end!" His twin replied, before getting interrupted by the waitress bringing over another round of drinks. The group held another toast with the twins included and all clinked glasses. Ron pulled Hermione up for a dance, and Harry asked Luna if she would like to dance with him, as he saw her swaying along to the music in her seat. Without hesitation, Luna stood up and swayed to the dance floor. Batting away Nargles as she went.

Deborah was already feeling a bit tipsy. "I bet I could still beat you in a duel, you know." She interjected into Fred, George and Ginny's conversation.

"What was that, Dee?" Ginny asked. Deborah repeated herself, pointing towards Fred. Ginny's eyebrows shot up, before she gave Deborah a suggestive smirk. They both looked to Fred. He was already gazing at her.

"I'm sure I was going easy on you back then," the eye contact was intense, "you know, to preserve a lady's honour." He licked his lips and smirked.

"I doubt it," she replied, taking a sip from her drink, "but even if that were true, doesn't mean you would have to go easy on me now." She raised her brows at him, knowing that all her confidence had come from the firewhiskey she was drinking. George and Ginny were silent witnesses, both too interested in what was happening in front of them to break the tension by speaking.

"Is that a da" Fred was cut off by Luna sitting down on the chair next to Deborah. She was laughing dreamily and breathing heavily.

"Dance floor full of Nargles! I definitely need another drink after that!" She panted, as Harry sat down next to Ginny. Ginny was looking rather annoyed at Luna, almost as if Luna had stopped her watching a quidditch match just as the snitch was about to be caught. They all ordered more drinks. Ron and Hermione sat back down as the tray of cocktails arrived at the table. Conversation was flowing, as was the alcohol. They chatted about all their ideas for the wedding, everyone contributing their own thoughts and skills. The conversation moved to their jobs, Hermione and Deborah retelling amusing stories about the witches and wizards they had met from around the world. Ginny talked about the upcoming quidditch season, and new tactics her team - the Holyhead Harpies - were considering. Luna decided she was going to do a big piece on Fred and George in the Quibbler, and got out her diary to find a date to interview them. More and more empty glasses piled up on the table. They laughed and chatted for hours.

Every so often, Deborah would look to Fred, and he would always catch her gaze. Sometimes he would even have the nerve to wink back at her.

Slowly but surely, the night drew to a close. Luna had left first, saying she had to do a write up on an 'unusual theory' in the morning. Ginny and Harry left shortly after that, Ginny giving Deborah a cheeky wink before they walked out the door. Now, Ron had been talking about Chudley Cannons for the last 20 minutes, drunkenly slurring how 'this would be their year', so Deborah took this as her cue to leave. She doubled checked if Hermione would be coming back to the flat, and gave her a long winded farewell. Ron was a little shocked when she gave him a tight hug, and a big congratulations. In an attempt to be casual, she gave the twins a quick handshake goodbye, saying how it had been nice to be reintroduced and get to know them. And she left, giving one last look over her shoulder as she walked out the door. When she hit the fresh air, she realised how drunk she truly was. Mentally, she told herself that she only had to walk to the Leaky Cauldron, and then she would be a floo away from her bed. But with her head spinning, the Leaky Cauldron felt like a million miles away.

"Wait! Dee!" Someone shouted behind her, she turned to see Fred running towards her. "You aren't going to disapparate while this drunk are you? You'll get yourself splinched!"

"No, I was just going to walk to the Leaky Cauldron and floo from there. I'm not that much of an idiot!" She slurred back.

"Oh, you can just floo from the shop, it's only round the corner, much quicker for you." They were close too each other now. Although the alcohol had given her courage earlier, she felt self conscious, and nervous to speak.

She took in a deep breath of summer air and looked up at him. "Yeah, that would actually be really helpful."

"Great, I'll let you in!" He replied thankfully, almost like she were doing him a favour, rather than the other way around. Being alone with him made everything heightened. Her head was spinning more, her blood ran hot, her stomach felt like it was full of tiny fluttering snitches. When she had moved, he put his hand on her lower back to usher her towards the shop. She knew she should try and make some sort of conversation, but decided trying to keep upright was her number one priority. Within minutes, she heard keys jangling, and the door to the shop unlocked. She stepped inside, it was incredible. It had been a long time since she had been in the shop. Brightly coloured boxes on fully stocked shelves, on multiple floors, was beautiful to look at without all the extra fireworks and tricks they had flying around on a daily basis.

"Wow, it is wonderful here! All this came from a suitcase of tricks you used to carry round Hogwarts!" She gasped.

"Well, we have tried our hardest." He was smiling at her reaction the the place. She looked up, forgetting her drunkenness, and instantly toppled to one side. But he caught her. "You okay?" He whispered. Their faces were close now, the look he gave her set her skin on fire. She panicked.

"Yeah, I should be getting home." She stuttered as she jumped up, moving towards the fireplace. "Thank you for helping me." She spoke as she stepped into the fireplace. He walked towards her and leaned on the mantelpiece.

"You are very welcome, and if you ever want to see if you could beat me in a duel, you know where to find me." He winked, sweeping his ginger hair away from his face.

She blushed, and disappeared into green flames.

At home, she ran into her room, and leapt face first into her bed.

"Fuck!" She moaned into her pillow. Fuck, her school girl crush was now a full blown adult attraction. Fuck, it was on her best friend's brother. And fuck, what was she going to do?


	4. tiny snitches

The room was so bright, even with her eyes closed the backs of her eye lids felt illuminated. She didn’t dare open her eyes to see how long she had until she had to get up for work. At some point when it was still dark, she had half woken up, drunkenly stripped and gotten under her sheets rather than being passed out on top of them. Her make up felt dried and crusty on her face. She groaned. At what point did she become so drunk? The night had been going so well and then everything was blurred. She barely remembered anything after stepping out of the Three Broomsticks. Only moments. His hand on her back. The way he looked at her. His face close enough to kiss. Her stomach flipped, but it could have been her hangover. It took all her will power to peak a look at the time. Squinting at the clock, 7:30, she needed to get up for work. 

She had to basically crawl to the bathroom, barely able to stand as she opened the cabinet, she and Hermione kept some hangover remedy for occasions such as these. The sheer amount of midweek girls nights that had gotten out of hand was astonishing, and neither of them could work with a hangover clouding their judgement. God, she loved being a witch. Muggles drank raw eggs to get rid of hangovers, and all she had to do was take a shot of a slightly bitter potion. She didn’t even wince when she took it anymore. By the time she stepped in the shower, she felt her head clear and her stomach settle. She would say she had returned completely back to normal but her thoughts were still plagued with him. How could a person do this? A passing teenage flame had completely reignited in the space of one evening because he had looked her way? Joked with her? Helped her when she had been drunk? Deborah knew that her feelings were one sided, and imagined. She barely even knew him, anything she thought she liked was romantised, based on the idea of him rather than who he actually was. Pushing her fantasies to the back of her mind, she stepped out the shower and got ready for work. She was running late as always and knew her boss wouldn’t be kind as he knew she was out celebrating last night as Hermione had booked today off. 

Despite the hangover potion, she still felt off all day. Everything she did seemed to go on forever, and her head was muddled. Even the simplest of tasks took all of her attention, and brain power. She supposed it was the lack of sleep and not having Hermione with her to brighten her day. By the time five o’clock rolled around, Deborah felt like she had been at the office for an eternity. In a zombie like state, she hurried towards the floo network, whisked away in the sea of other Ministry workers, desperate to get home after a long Monday. When she stepped into her home, she hadn’t been expecting Hermione to be there, half thinking she would want to be around Ron every second of every day now they were engaged. Hermione looked as bad as she did. Face down on the couch, hair in every direction, in one of Ron’s old jumpers and a pair of pyjama bottoms. Hermione was startled awake by the light and noise of the floo.

“Dee, you are finally back!” She croaked, her voice hoarse. Deborah was happy that she wasn’t the only one that was blind drunk last night, judging by Hermione’s current state.

“Hello blushing bride to be! Did you have a good time last night?” She plonked herself down on the sofa next to Hermione’s legs. A hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“Oh I did! We need to do that more often!” Hermione’s complexion seemed to brighten as she thought back on yesterday evening. “I would say that maybe you had a good time too.” She continued, raising her eyebrows at Deborah. Swiftly, Deborah responded with a glare. Hermione sat up, “Oh come on, don’t give me that look! Fred Weasley running after you two seconds after you walked out the door, to ‘make sure you got home okay’, he was asking loads about you when he came back too!” She giggled. 

Deborah blushed. “I’m sure it’s not like that, he was just being nice.” Thoughts she had been pushing to the back of her mind all day were leaking into front. She was picturing how his biceps looked in his shirt as he lent against the fireplace. “I don’t even think about him in that way, you know.” She blatantly lied, to herself more so than Hermione. “And even if I did, I have the ultimate worst luck when it comes to my love life, so I am sure something would go wrong, no point getting my hopes up.” 

“Tell yourself whatever you need, but when you wanna talk about it, I’m here.” Hermione said to her, a knowing glint in her eye. Sometimes your friends just know you better than you know yourself. Hermione moved across the couch to hug her. “Takeaway and a rom-com?” Hermione mumbled into her shoulder, and Deborah happily agreed. 

She was so happy to have been raised in a muggle household, and so happy to have found Hermione. She had the best of both worlds. She couldn’t imagine her life without cheesy rom-coms and good music. Without a telephone or a tv. Magic had changed her life, and she couldn’t live without that either. But she felt her happiest eating Thai, in her pyjamas, crying to a film or dancing around the living room with her best friend. And even the most muggle friendly wizards weren’t accustomed to muggle technology. She was happy to find a comfortable in between her two worlds. She would miss this once Hermione had married Ron. Hopefully she would find someone who understood the muggle world, or was willing to be taught by her. 

The rest of the week passed quickly. Hermione returning back to work on the Tuesday had meant that work was never to gruelling between their chats and laughs with each other. Hermione was a great person to work with because she compensated for all Deborah’s blind spots, and Deborah compensated for hers. The perfect team, always sharing the work load. Their evenings were filled with relaxation, and movies. When Hermione would spend the night with Ron, Deborah would treat herself to a calming pamper evening. Before she knew it, it was Friday night, girls night. Ginny had persuaded them to go out for a quick drink, given the fun they had the previous weekend. 

This is how she had ended up in this situation. At the Three Broomsticks. All her friends were drunk, yet she was the sensible and sober one. Tomorrow she would be going to The Burrow for the first time, to help with wedding planning, thinking about this all night had made her anxious. Not about the wedding planning. But Molly Weasley had once known her mother, and Deborah was fretting she would make a bad first impression. Molly was a mother figure to all of her friends, and Deborah craved to have a mother figure in her life. But at this moment she had to push that to the back of her mind. Her current situation needed swift manoeuvring. A handsome but uninteresting man was stood at the bar with her, drawling on about quidditch. She loved the game, but some men could talk about it as if their lives depended on it. Making excuses, she moved back to her friends, who were sprawled around the booth, completely intoxicated. 

“Come on you lovely lot, let’s get home, got lots to plan tomorrow!” She shouted to her friends. Feeling like the only way she could get them home was to treat them like unruly toddlers. “Let’s get down to the Leaky Cauldron and floo home.” She started to help Luna up, who was nearly passed out in her seat. For such a tiny being she could sure knock back some alcohol. 

“Oh no!” Ginny exclaimed, swaying slightly as she sat up. “The twins said we could use the shop, they are in tonight doing some product development!” 

“Thank God.” Hermione moaned. “I couldn’t make it to the Leaky, I can barely see straight!” But Deborah wasn’t listening, the thought of seeing Fred made her stomach feel like there were tiny snitches fluttering about in there, trying to escape. She had pushed him to the back of her mind all week, thinking that they would be unlikely to see each other anytime soon. However, she was wrong.

All her strength was focused on getting Luna to stand and getting her to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes without dropping her. It seemed like Luna was trying to string sentences together, but it all just sounded like a baby’s babbling. Ginny was clearly the most sober out of her and Hermione, so they helped each other along, swaying across the street. At the top of her lungs, Ginny was shouting quidditch chants and any song that came to her mind, Hermione and Deborah laughed and slurred along with her. While Ginny knocked on the door, the three of them were singing Sweet Caroline, which Hermione always played around the flat. When George opened the door to them, he looked completely taken aback, but then a huge grin settled across his face. 

“Well, hello ladies!” He laughed. “Thank you for reminding us so kindly, that instead of going out and enjoying ourselves on a Friday night, we are here working away.” He said sarcastically.

“That’s what happens when you decide you are gonna outshine all your siblings and become wealthy entrepreneurs!” Ginny sparred back to him. 

“Someone had to become the pride and joy of the Weasley family!” Fred’s voice called from the back of the shop. Deborah set all of her attention on getting Luna to the fireplace, as the siblings bantered back and forth. She knew she was over exaggerating her feelings in her mind, but that didn’t stop her heart racing at the sound of his voice. Although, all she could currently hear was Ginny threatening George with a fight and Hermione giggling along behind her. 

“Do you need some help with her?” A voice asked softly beside her. She turned to meet his eyes, already gazing at her, and she melted a little bit. His tie was hanging low, top button undone, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Bright, ginger hair was messy, hanging over his forehead, he nervously ran his hand through it as she was staring up at him. This made her take notice of the veins running up his forearms onto his large hands, and she remembered how his hand had felt against her lower back. 

“Erm… yeah… please…” she managed to stutter out, taking her eyes away from him. He smiled down at her, and moved closer to take Luna out of her grasp. He was so close she could see the freckles across his face. As he went to pick Luna up, he ran his thumb along the arm that Deborah was supporting Luna with. Blushing furiously, she watched as his strong arms delicately out Luna in the fireplace. She would do anything to be in Luna’s place right now. Ginny had stopped threatening George and they made their way over to the fireplace with Hermione. Fred stepped away from Luna, locking eyes with Deborah who couldn’t take her eyes away from him. 

“Thank you, Fred. Erm... I’m gonna go with Luna, it’s not like she’s going anywhere by herself in this state.” She said as she stepped into the fireplace, and Luna giggled incoherently. He leant on the mantelpiece, as he had the last time they had been together. She couldn’t help but gawp a little bit at the way his muscles pressed against the fabric of his shirt. He had to know what he was doing. 

Ginny coughed, and she remembered they were in a group, and they were all watching her. “We will see you back at the flat in a minute then?” Ginny smirked down at her, a smirk that was mirrored by Hermione.

“Yeah, see you in a minute! Just give me time to get Luna out of the fireplace at ours.” She tried to say coolly, and she went to grab the floo powder. 

“It was nice to see you again Deborah, see you tomorrow too?” Fred interjected, just as she was about to leave. 

“Tomorrow?” She questioned, confused.

“At the Burrow? I assumed you would be there?” He furrowed his brow a bit.

“Oh right, yeah. I thought it was just the bride party! See you then!” Shit. Her heart dropped to her stomach. But she left before she showed any real reaction. How was she supposed to be around him all day without embarrassing herself? She was already ogling him like a twelve year old girl with a crush when she was around him for five minutes!

With great difficulty, she managed to drag a passed out Luna through the flat and into her room to put her to sleep. By the time Luna was tucked in and snoring softly, Hermione and Ginny had returned and were chatting away on the sofa. As Deborah made her way to join them, Ginny turned to face her and raised her brows suggestively.

“Here she is! If you are gonna mentally undress my brother, can you please wait till I am not in the room?! I already have enough of it having to be around Hermione and Ron!” Ginny sniggered, while Hermione was loudly cackling.

“I wasn’t mentally undressing him!! I was just... looking.” Deborah started her sentence so confidently, but ended it mumbling. She couldn’t even deny it because it had been plain as day. 

“And he was ‘just looking’ at you too, you two have such good chemistry, it’s like watching a film!” Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend. “He’s been asking about you all bloody week too, it’s been really annoying actually.” 

“Don’t get a poor girl's hopes up Ginny, you know that’s not fair!” Deborah responded.

“Are you that oblivious? Can you not see how he looks at you? He fancies you!” Hermione butted in, in disbelief at her friend. 

“Well, I guess we'll just have to see. We should go to bed, your mum is gonna kill us if we all turn up tomorrow half hungover and sleep deprived!” Mumbled Deborah, to put a quick end to the conversation. And she hurried herself away to her bedroom. Absolutely shattered, she slipped into bed next to Luna, though her mind wouldn’t allow her to drift off. Thoughts of what could be ran through her head. Scenarios she was sure would never happen. She imagined him kissing her; she imagined him touching her just how she wanted him too. She squeezed her legs together as she felt a flutter in her lower abdomen. If her friend wasn’t there, she would have allowed herself to get carried away with her fantasies. But for now, she needed to sleep.


	5. the burrow

The morning was a scramble. Not one of the girls had set any form of alarm, and Molly was expecting them for breakfast. Hermione and Ginny, who had both eventually passed out on the couch, were awoke by an owl tapping at the window. This was a mere 15 minutes before they were expected at the Burrow. Chaos followed. Ginny apparated straight home to tell her mum the girls would be late. Deborah had to force two hangover potions down Luna's throat before she could even sit up in bed without nearly being sick. Hermione was sat in the shower for at least 20 minutes, trying to pull herself together. Deborah thanked the stars that she had decided to remained mostly sober and sensible last night, as she didn't think she could cope with her nerves, planning a wedding, and getting her two friends ready with a hangover on top. Thanks to potions, hot showers and beauty charms, they were ready to go, only half an hour after they were supposed to be there. And they left the flat with a pop. 

The cool countryside air surrounded her, as she took her first look at the Burrow. It was magical. It looked like someone had tried to play Jenga but with a house, random rooms stacked in the most bizarre way. It looked warm and inviting even from the outside, and she couldn't wait to step inside. Luna looked a bit peaky post apparation, but she reckoned a good cup of tea and one of Molly's breakfasts would sort her out. Quickly, she followed Hermione down the path, to the back door, which opened like the door to a farmhouse. If she had though the outside of the house looked warm and inviting, the inside of the house was enchanting. Every little detail made this house, the most homey place she had ever stepped foot in. She looked around in awe. She had never seen a house so full of people. Fred and Harry were engaged in a game of wizard's chess, being spurred on by George and Ron respectively. Ginny had her head resting against her hands at the dinner table, moaning every time one of the boys shouted. Mr and Mrs Weasley were bustling around the kitchen, it taking two of them to prepare the breakfasts of everyone in the house. 

Just as Deborah was admiring the Weasley clock, Mr Weasley spotted the three girls. "Girls, how lovely of you to join us this morning!" He said brightly. Ginny lifted her head from her hands, and the boys looked away from their game of chess. Luna sauntered over to Ginny, and sat next to her, slipping a bottle of hangover potion to her discretely. 

The boys made their way over to the table too. "About bloody time you got here, I'm starving!" Ron huffed as he sat down. 

"You are always hungry, Ronald." Hermione shout back at him. Hermione grabbed Deborah's hand and pulled her towards the Weasley parents. "Mr and Mrs Weasley, I would like you to meet Deborah Walker. Deborah, this is Arthur and Molly." Hermione motioned between them.

"A pleasure to meet you both." Deborah smiled and held out her hand, even though she felt painfully nervous. Arthur returned the gesture and shook her hand, before moving to take a seat at the table. But Molly stood frozen in place, looking almost shell shocked. Everyone sat at the table had noticed, and were sat in silence looking at the pair. They had never known Molly not to immediately welcome a newcomer into their home. But Deborah knew why, she probably should have at least told Ginny beforehand.

"Walker, as in related to Alice Walker?" Molly asked softly. Deborah nodded slowly. "Oh dear, you look just like her." Molly continued, looking at Deborah as if she was taking in every single detail of her appearance. 

"Dad said that too, don't have a muggle bone in my body according to him!" She smiled lightly. Molly pulled her into a bone crushing hug, that felt like it lasted forever. This is what a mother's hug felt like. Everyone sat at the table was perplexed by the strange interaction.

Molly released her. "Now, would you help me get all this food to the table? My sons might waste away if they aren't fed soon!" They smiled at each other. Mrs Weasley still rubbing the sides of her arms comfortingly. In no time, they had used their wands to levitate all the plates to the table and Mrs Weasley and Deborah took their seats together. 

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron said, mouth stuffed full of food. All the confused faces around the table nodded in agreement, apart from Harry, who Deborah had confided in during their Dumbledore's Army days. 

"No speaking with your mouth full!" Molly shouted at Ron, before turning to Deborah. "Would you like to tell them dear? Or not? It's your story to tell, so don't be pressured by them." She rubbed her hand on Deborah's shoulder. 

Deborah stared down at her plate. "I suppose it would be good for people to know, tell her story." She swallowed the lump in her throat, she would never speak about her mum, but her mum deserved to be known. She was a real war hero. "My mum was in your mum's year at school, a Hufflepuff though, and got along very well with all the Prewetts. She joined the Order of the Phoenix with Fabian and Gideon after she left school. She was a really strong witch by all accounts. Then she met my dad, he's not a muggle-born wizard, he's just a muggle. So after they married and had me, and things got bad, we had to go into hiding. She still kept in touch with the Order, you know how we did during this war too. Fabian gave her a protean charmed pendant, in case anyone ever found us, so they could come and help. One night, Fabian triggered it, she knew they were in trouble, so she left. She died trying to save them, her best friends. Molly's brothers. Moody told me they fought like heroes. Dumbledore told me she was the bravest Hufflepuff in Hogwarts history." She felt like she had rambled. She looked up and everyone was looking at her in shock. Ron had even stopped eating.

"I'm sorry, that was a bit much for the breakfast table. I don't normally talk about her at all." She apologised. She glanced around the table, and everyone was giving her small smiles and sympathetic looks. Her eyes found Fred's, he was looking at her as if he might jump up to give her a hug any second, but he remained in his seat. 

"I'm so happy you are here, you are as good as family to me. Now eat up everyone, before it goes cold!" Molly ushered the family to enjoy her cooking. 

"I thought we had enough war stories for one group of people, but little old Deborah had to come along and add a bit more to the mix." George joked, trying to lighten the mood, before rambling on about 'becoming holy' for the cause. Everyone eventually started chatting and laughing around the table, but Deborah decided to say quiet and listen to Molly talk about how many jumpers she would have to knit for this Christmas. Every so often she would glance up to the other end of the table, and he would be Fred would be smiling back at her. Almost as if his eyes never left her for the entire meal. 

After breakfast was finished, Molly made the boys clear the table and start tidying up in the kitchen while the bridal party huddled around the end of the kitchen table. 

"So, I don't want to start on anything official while the guys are still here. But I have a little present for each of you, that I would like you to open before we start." Hermione grinned, and handed them each a little box. Hermione watched intently as they each opened their box. Mrs Weasley pulled a white satin sash out of the box, with the words 'Mother of the Groom' written in perfect gold calligraphy across the front. Deborah realised Hermione had gifted them bridal party sashes, that most muggles would wear on their hen do. Luna finished unwrapping hers next, 'Senior Flower Girl', it's seemed the perfect role for Luna in the wedding. Deborah had just opened the box for hers when Ginny whipped her own sash out of its box with a flourish, 'Sister-in-Law To Be', Deborah was confused. Carefully, she looked down at the sash she was holding. Maid of Honour. She had to look again. There it was in perfect gold lettering, 'Maid of Honour'. 

She looked up at Hermione, with tears in her eyes. "You want me to be your maid of honour?" She was overwhelmed. Hermione nodded, and pulled her into a hug. Ginny and Luna were smiling ear to ear.

"Aw, how sweet!" George mocked from behind them in the kitchen. 

"Girls! They bloody live together, work together, yet it's still all tears and hugs when she's asked to be maid of honour!" Ron acted bewildered.

"Just let them have a nice moment, Ron." Fred replied, earning him a knowing glance from all of his siblings, Ginny especially. 

"Not everyone is as cool and collected as you are at all times, Ron!" George backed his twin up. 

""If all you boys are going to do is gawp and bicker, go outside and play some quidditch! We have a wedding to prepare for!" Molly shouted at them and ushered them all out of the house. They all sprinted out the back door towards the broom shed to try and get the best ones. 

Organising a wedding had so many more little details than Deborah had ever thought. Hermione, prepared as always, had a huge planner and had written a list of everything that would need to be thought about. Deborah found it all a bit exhausting, and it was put even her wedding. She was sure that by the time that the wedding day arrived, Hermione would be sick with stress. They had outlined a few possible dates, decided it was going to be held at the Burrow, even picked out a possible colour scheme. However, working out the guest list had taken them hours. The Weasley family was massive, and they had many pure blood ties. Hermione and Ron were both famous for being a part of the Golden Trio, and had to pick who to invite out of their many supporters and acquaintances. Hermione made them all get diaries so that they could plan dress shopping, and more planning around everyone's schedules.

"The last time I had a diary that was this controlling, it was possessed by Tom Riddle." Ginny joked and Luna giggled, but quietened down when her mother gave her a stern glare.

"After everything Hermione has been through, she deserves the wedding of her dreams, Ginny." Molly warned her daughter, "Just because you were happy to elope, doesn't mean everyone has too."

After they had finished outlining some dates and finished planning for the day, Deborah and Ginny got up to make everyone some tea and biscuits. Deborah went over to the sink to fill up the kettle, and glanced up out the window. As soon as she looked up, she saw Fred on his broom in the distance, bat a bludger out the way. His hair stuck down to his forehead, his t-shirt clinging to the muscles in his shoulders and upper arms. Her insides turned to jelly. The kettle was overflowing, and splashed the front of her shirt.

Ginny leaned in front of her to turn off the tap. "Caught you looking, Dee." She sang, smirking at Deborah's flushed expression. Ginny gave her suggestive looks while they made the tea. At exactly the wrong moment, all the boy burst through the door. He looked magnificent. His hair was slicked back out of his face with sweat, his cheeks were pink and flushed and he was still panting slightly. She could see his scar properly now; instead of ruining his face, it somehow made him look more handsome. Devil may care, cheerful and reckless, it suited him perfectly. She knew not to stare too long, because Ginny was trying to catch her out. Turning around she picked up the tray of teas to take over to the table, she made eye contact with Ginny who gave her a cheeky little wink. Like she knew exactly what was going through her mind. Once she had set the teas down, she took at seat with Hermione, and started discussing ideas for her wedding dress. Ginny, George and Fred were sat at the other end of the table, whispering between themselves. Every so often she would notices all three of them look over to her, before turning back and whispering. Fred seemed to be in distress, constantly looking nervously towards the ground.

Eventually, Deborah knew it was time for her to go home. She was completely knackered from all the social interaction she had over the past couple of days, and needed to recuperate at home. Obviously, Hermione would be spending the evening with Ron and his family, so she would have the flat all to herself. Her and Hermione stood from the table, so she could say a proper goodbye to Molly before she left. After she thanked Molly for her food, kindness and hospitality, Molly gave her another bone crushing hug, telling her she was always welcome at the Burrow. She really did feel at peace here. They walked back to the table so she could get her bag and bid everyone farewell. The girls all had a sweet group hug, excited that the wedding was going to bring them closer together. As she was leaving she tried to catch Fred's eye, but he was studying the table with severe intensity. So she made her way through the back door and into the dark garden of the Burrow. 

"If you don't go and ask her out before she disapparates away, I'm gonna hex you, you plonker!" She heard George shouts as soon as she set foot out the door. Her curiosity got the better of her, so she stopped to listen.

"Fred! You made it so you and George would be here today, just so you could speak to her, and you haven't said anything to her all day! Go after her now or I'll apparate you to her flat!" Ginny stressed to him. Deborah started to walk up the path and, three, two, one.

"Deborah! Wait a minute." Fred ran after her, and Deborah turned on her heel. He stopped about three feet away from her, slightly breathless and looking increasingly nervous. She had never seen him this worked up before, he always seemed so charming and playful, like nerves didn't effect him. "I was just wondering... you don't have to say yes or anything... would you like to go on a date with me?" He impulsively played with the hair at the back of his neck. Her heart felt like it was soaring. Whether Ginny had put him up to it or not, a date with Fred Weasley, was a date with Fred Weasley. And she had been fantasising about him all week.

"I would love to." She breathed back, smiling brightly up at him. His face lifted instantly, forming a big grin.

"Wow, great!" He chuckled. "I can do tomorrow, or next weekend after that maybe?" 

"Tomorrow is perfect." She could barely breathe, she couldn't believe what was happening. 

"Outside my shop, at one?" He had taken a couple steps closer to her. She nodded to answer his question, and he had a wild look in his eye, as if he was going to pick her up and spin her around. Instead, he bent down and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. "I will be seeing you tomorrow afternoon." He whispered between them, before turning and running back towards the house.

With a pop, she was home. She went to bed excited, knowing that this time tomorrow, she would have been on her first worth while date in years.


	6. first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I just wanted to thank everyone for all the love on this story so far. I heard a song and all I could imagine was Fred Weasley dancing with the love of his life to it, so I decided that I would have to write it. I am trying my hardest to upload as much as I can, but still making the story the best I can. Please leave kudos, and reviews because it really spurs me on to write. And most importantly, thank you so much for reading my story, I appreciate it with all my heart! H x x x

She could barely touch her breakfast, she was so nervous. Today was a day of endless possibilities. Once she had tucked her self into bed last night, she realised she had no idea what kind of date he had planned. She pondered all night. Her first thought was a simple coffee date, or a quick bit of lunch somewhere in Diagon Alley. But he was Fred Weasley. She couldn't imagine him ever doing something so casual, without any mischief involved. Especially if he was trying to make a lasting impression. He wasn't predictable, he was chaotic. A loud bang startled her, causing her to drop her toast back down to the plate and jump up in her seat. Snapping her head round to the direction of the noise, she saw an ancient looking grey owl hovering by the window, feathers ruffled, startled expression and a letter in its mouth. She opened the window so the owl could perch on the ledge. She pulled some treats out and gave it a soft pet as she pulled the letter from its mouth. 

Glancing down at the letter, she didn't recognise the handwriting, but it wasn't uncommon for her as Hermione to receive random letters from the Ministry, written by interns and admins. When she turned the letter over to open it, she noticed the wax seal. Bright orange wax adorned the middle of the envelope, with a huge 'W' stamped into it to seal it closed. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Her heart dropped to her stomach. Why would he be writing her? He would have had to go to the trouble to get their address from Hermione. He must be cancelling on her, only a few hours before they were supposed to meet. How could he have changed his mind so quickly? What if something had come up? She should at least read his letter before she allowed herself to become disappointed.

She ripped it open. Two short sentences in thick black ink on the crisp white parchment. 'Can't wait to see you. Wrap up warm. Fred x'. Her body spring back to life as she went from feeling near disappointment, to intense excitement. A huge grin spread over her face as she looked down at the note, reading it over again. She was going on a date with him, and he couldn't wait to see her! Telling her to wrap up warm added fuel to her previous thoughts of wonder. She wondered the entire time she got ready, in a happy trance, listening and singing along to all of her favourite songs. Jumper, jeans, boots and fluffy socks, with her biggest coat over the top. She wished Hermione could be here to tell her she looked good, to bolster her confidence, but to be honest Deborah was feeling pretty great about herself. She was ready with half an hour to spare. She tried to sit but the nerves were spreading through her entire body like popping candy, and she couldn't sit still. Staring at the clock, tapping her foot, bouncing her knees, playing with her hands, picking her nail varnish, the time passed so slowly. 

With fifteen minutes left to go, she decided that she would leave for Diagon Alley, and stop before hand to get a hot drink from the Leaky Cauldron. One last look over herself, checking she had everything, she grabbed her small backpack and apparated with a pop. She had managed to get into the Leaky Cauldron, and a nice cup of lemon green tea was now soothing her nerves. She sauntered up the road, looking in every window to pass the time, she had considered going into Flourish and Blott's for a look around, but knew she would end up buying a book, so stopped herself. Less than five minutes to go, she was approaching 93 Diagon Alley. You wouldn't call Diagon Alley dull, but the bright orange window panes and doors of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes seemed to illuminate the whole street, it was the centre of attention, the first thing that would catch your eye as you walked through the bustling road. 

She was admiring the shop's displays when her eyes landed on him. He was leaning against one of the windows outside, playing with his hands and looking nervously down the streets to his left and right. Stopping in her tracks, she took a moment to take him in, and to swallow her nerves. He looked so handsome like this, dressed casually in signature Weasley knitwear, hair slicked back, early afternoon sun highlighting the freckles on his cheeks. She continued walking towards him. As soon as he saw her, his anxious expression disappeared, and he started smiling from ear to ear, giving her a big wave. She shyly waved back, and hurried over to meet him. 

“Hi.” She breathed once she had reached him. Her mouth was dry, and she had seemed to have forgotten how to form a proper sentence. 

Luckily Fred didn’t seem as flustered as she did, or at least he isn’t show it. “Good morning so far? You look lovely, spring obviously suits you.” He beamed down at her. She smiled at his compliment, and searched her brain to find the best reply. However, Fred’s attention was diverted from her, by a small child pulling on his coat. 

“Mr Weasley, sir!” The little boy shouted to him. “Can I have your autograph sir? You and your brother are the bestest pranksters ever! I wanna be like you two one day!” He held a photograph and pen up to Fred.

Fred crouched down to the boys level, asking him his name and signing the picture. He was making the young boy laugh the entire time, then he whispered in the boys ear. “Free puking pastilles! I will go and tell other Mr Weasley the secret password!” He shouted, then ran off into the joke shop, giggling as he went. Deborah’s heart melted a little bit, seeing how sweet he was with the child.

“Sorry about that, happens quite a lot! At least it was an endearing young customer rather than one of Rita Skeeter’s minions.” He looked embarrassed. “Which is why we are going where we are going! Are you okay doing side along apparition?”

“Yeah of course. Although, side along apparition? This adds another layer to this mysterious first date.” She quirked her eyebrow up at him.

“Well, hold on tight and you’ll soon find out.” He held out his arm to her. Happily, she hooked her arm in his, resting her hand on his forearm, enjoying how small she felt next to him. In a swift move, he pulled her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. It felt natural, like her hand had been made to be held by his. He looked down at her, glint in his eyes. “Ready?” She nodded, and closed her eyes.

After the familiar pulling sensation, she kept her eyes closed for a second. The sounds of chatter and bustle of Diagon Alley, had been replaced by birdsong and a gentle breeze. The warmth of being part of a crowd, disappeared to cold, crisp, still air. She opened her eyes, all she could see was beautiful countryside, rolling green hills, flowers starting to bloom, and not another person in sight.

‘Wow, this is breathtaking.” She thought aloud to him, admiring the view, their hands still intertwined. 

“Isn’t it just.” He replied. “You up for a countryside stroll?” 

“Yes! I can’t wait to see more.” She gazed up at him. He smiled back, and dropped her hand so they could walk up the steep narrow path of the hill. They walked for a couple of minutes in silence, she wanted to focus on not falling over and keeping up with his pace. 

Once they had reached flatter ground, they walked side by side and she broke the comfortable silence. “So you bring a lot of first dates here?” She teased. “Always good to wow a girl with beautiful scenery.” 

“Are you implying that I have a lot of first dates?” He bantered back.

“Surely, a handsome young eligible bachelor like yourself can’t be lacking in female attention. If I remember correctly, half the girls in school wanted to date either you or George.” She smirked, sarcasm filling her voice.

“Ah yes, Hogwarts days were easier. When I was poor and girls would only like me for my devilish good looks and legendary charm, even made McGonagall blush a few times you know.” He winked at her. “No, to be serious. I just haven’t been dating in a while. When the business took off we would get a lot of women who were only after the money, then after the war it was a lot of women who were looking to marry war heroes. So decided to wait until I met someone and it felt, you know, natural.” He looked flushed at what he had just said. 

“You’ve sussed out my whole plan! All I wanted was your money and war hero status, I didn’t know you would catch on so quickly!” She joked to lighten the mood back up. He laughed with her.

“Such a shame, we are nearly at the best spot! I thought we could enjoy the view together, but I’ll just have to go on my own like I always do!” He batted his eyelashes at her, jokingly pleading with her to continue on. She could see a bench at the top of the hill in the distance, and knew that’s where they were heading. They carried on walking, and joking with each other. They told each other their best worst first date stories. She told him about Seamus Finnigan refusing to spend money on wine, and then blowing up half the table when he tried to transfigure their bottle of water into wine. Only to not understand why she refused to go on a second date with him. Fred was in hysterics. His was less funny, more a presentation of how rude people could be. A young witch had made him take her to this really expensive restaurant, ordered loads of food, made him pay and then told him he was blessed to be within her presence when he had decided not to take things further. No wonder he had stopped dating if women had been treating him like that. 

As they approached the bench, Fred stopped and said, “Close your eyes.”

“Why what are you going to do?” She stopped in her tracks. 

“Do you not trust me?” He turned to look in her eyes.

“No? You literally make a living pulling pranks? Why would I trust you?” She chuckled back to him.

A wave of mischief washed over his face. “I wasn’t even thinking like that, but now you put the idea in my mind.” He faked being deep in thought, rubbing his chin. “Come on, just close your eyes!” He ran behind her, and put his hands over her eyes.

He slowly began walking them forward. “Just a warning, no funny business, I am very good at hexes and Hermione is even better!” She heard him laugh behind her, his breath on the back of her head made a shiver run down her spine and forced her to be quiet. After another minute of walking, she felt him walk her round the bench, and he told her to sit down. 

“You ready? Open your eyes.” He said, as she felt him take his hands away from her face. The air felt colder around her now. She opened her eyes, and took in a deep breath. She bathed in the view, it was beautiful. She could see for miles in front of her, endless green as far as her eyes could see, until far in the distance it met the crystal blue sky. The sun hung lower in the sky now, illuminating everything in her view, making it look like a work of art. She was sure her eyes had never been able to see so clearly before, or maybe she had just spent too much time in the city. He had taken a seat next to her, and she could tell he was looking at her intently, waiting for her to say something but she could quite find the words to say.

“Coffee?” He asked, pulling a large thermos out of his coats inner pocket, and two tin mugs out of the pocket on the other side. 

“This view is incredible, how did you find this place?” She replied, nodding at his question. 

He poured out the coffee. “George and Angelina started seeing each other on all of his days off, so instead of being alone I decided to start doing country walks, and I just stumbled across it by accident. I come here the most often now, my favourite little thinking spot.” He smiled, as he handed her he warm cup. 

“George must love it here too, bet he’s brought Angelina here a few times.” Deborah questioned, taking a sip of her drink. Allowing her hands to warm up around the edge of the cup.

“Erm, no actually. I never shown him, you are the only person I have showed this place too.” He studied the contents of his cup, nervously running his hands through his hair.

“I must be one of the luckiest people in the world then.” The words left her lips before she had even considered what she was saying. She blushed once she heard herself. She was being too much for a first date, but she wasn’t lying, she did feel lucky. 

His head looked up from his cup to meet her gaze, but he didn’t say anything. He looked so soft up close. All the sharp edges and rugged handsomeness you could appreciate from a distance, all blended together in close proximity. His sharp cheek bones, were now covered in soft brown freckles; the tip of his nose was tinged pink from the cold. His jawline now looked relaxed, dusted with light ginger stubble. His eyes looked like the sun was shining through them, and even his scar down the left side of his face looked subdued, rather than harsh and jagged. He seemed to be observing her with the same intensity that she had been with him. His body was turned towards her, with his arm resting on the back of he bench beside her. He bit his lip between his teeth, as Deborah had a wave of insecurity flow over her. All she could think about was her flaws. 

Then, his hand trailed up her arm, over her shoulder, and settled on the side of her face. And he kissed her. She was so deep within her own thoughts that she didn’t react, shocked that this wonderous man had decided he wanted to kiss her. 

He pulled away. “Shit... I’m sorry, I just...” She didn’t let him finish his sentence, pulling him towards her by the collar of his coat. They kissed again, this time properly. His lips were soft, and he tasted like the coffee they had just been drinking. He smelt like cinnamon and fireworks, like the week between Halloween and Bonfire Night. His hands pulled her closer by her waist, as hers played with the hair at the base of his neck. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and she moaned slightly into the kiss, causing his hands to grip her waist tighter. She had forgotten a kiss could make you feel like this, desperate, like a fire had lit in the pit of your stomach, that only the other person could tame. They slowly pulled away from each other, Fred planted a kiss on the tip of her nose, and they both gazed at each other breathlessly. 

“I knew you would be a good kisser.” He broke the silence and pinched her cheek. She laughed and swatted his hand away. 

“I think it takes two people to make a good kiss, you can’t be a good kisser by yourself.” She bantered back to him, pinching his cheek in return. He batted her hand away, and held her face in his hands.

“I suppose you are right.” He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, and refilled their cups of coffee. They spent the next couple of hours laughing, and catching up with each other’s lives. Sat on the bench at the top of the hill, sharing life stories, drinking coffee and sharing the occasional kiss. It didn’t feel like their first date, it felt as if they had been dating forever. Familiar and comfortable. Once it had started to get dark, they walked down the hill, hand in hand, before apparating back to Diagon Alley. 

As soon as they landed, Fred had her backed up against the wall outside his joke shop. One arm leaning on the wall next to her head, and the other hand tangled in the hair at the bottom of her head, he pulled her in for another kiss. This one was rougher than any of the kisses at the top of the hill. This kiss was needy. The thrill of the kiss, being pressed against the wall, and his hand pulling softly at her hair made her a mess. She could feel the heat between her legs, she couldn’t remember the last time she had wanted someone this badly. Silently praying that he was going to invite her upstairs. But the kiss ended, and he backed away from her, still leaning on his arm against the wall. 

“I think it’s time to be getting you home, I don’t want to steal your whole day away from you. I bet Hermione is dying to know what’s happened.” He looked just as flustered as she did, but maybe he just had better self restraint.

She was about to reply, but bells tinkled as the door to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes opened. George popped his head out of the door looking from left to right before spotting Dee and Fred. Instantly smirking as they turned to look at him.

“Thought someone was bloody trying to break in you two were making such a racket.” He raised his eyebrows at them. “But, it’s just the two people I have been looking for, come here!” Fred and Dee looked confused at each other, but both walked to the entrance of the shop. George pulled a letter out of his back pocket and handed it to Fred.

“To Gred and Forge. The owls have left the nest, the Burrow is free for one night and one night only. Weasley party tonight. Bring Angelina and persuade Dee to come too. Love, your favourite sister x.” He read aloud, smiling down at the parchment.


	7. truth or dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can’t have a fanfic without a truth or dare chapter! Was meant to be a short on but got away from me. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading! Please like and review!!

It didn't take much persuading from Fred to get her to come along with them. After the date he had just taken her on, she was putty in his hands, and she was sure she would do anything for him. She felt a bit underdressed but Fred and George assured her it would just be a casual night. A few drinks with the family. When Angelina arrived at the shop, George pulled her up into a big hug, swinging her around and kissing her sweetly. They were childhood sweethearts. Fred had taken Angelina to the Yule Ball, but she had spent most of the night dancing with George. Fred only saw Angelina as a friend, while he could tell his twin had deeper feelings, as George couldn't keep his eyes off her from the beginning of the night. Deborah found it so romantic that George was so openly affectionate with Angelina, and she hoped one day, her and Fred would be like that too. 

Angelina and Deborah shared a sweet introduction, acting like two old friends reunited, rather than two near strangers. They all apparated to the Burrow, landing just up the path from the front door. George and Angelina walked in first, hand in hand, already laughing and playing with each other. Fred put his arm around her.

"Are you ready for this?" He whispered, lowering his head to her ear. "I have a feeling Ginny is going to be very... well Ginny like." 

"Oh god." Deborah hadn't thought about this. Ginny was feisty at the best of times, add alcohol and going on a date with her brother to that mix. She would have to be ready for suggestive looks, and a barrage of sarcastic, joking comments. 

"Ginny is nothing we can't handle." He winked at her, dropping his arm from around her shoulder. She realised she would have to completely follow his lead. They had been touching and kissing each other all afternoon. Alone. But now he was around his family, so he would want to be publicly affectionate. He ran ahead to open the door for her, and she stepped in with him close behind her. Absorbing the warming atmosphere of being in the Burrow. 

"I wondered when you two would be arriving!" Ginny shouted from her seat in the living room, drink already in hand. At Ginny's words, Hermione snapped her head up and smiled, standing from her seat. 

"I have to go over some stuff with you, upstairs. You know, wedding things." Hermione said, motioning for Ginny to come along.

"What wedding things?" Ginny trailed off, before Hermione gave her a suggestive look. "Oh yes! Lots of lovely wedding things!" Ginny backtracked and sprang from her seat, taking her glass of wine with her. Deborah knew what they were doing. 

She looked to Fred, who shot her a very amused look. Ginny and Hermione were by her sides, each one linking with one of her arms and practically dragging her up the stairs and into Ginny's room. 

"Well?" Hermione looked at her, after shutting the door behind her. The three of them squeezed onto Ginny's bed, Hermione and Ginny sat side by side facing Deborah. 

"You guys are so not smooth. Wedding things?" She laughed at her friends. 

"Never mind that! Just tell us how the date was!" Ginny said excitedly, as though she might burst at the seams. 

"It was really good actually." She smiled to herself, replaying the day in her head. "I think it was the best first date I've ever had." 

"Oh my god. What's that look on your face? Did you two... you know?" Hermione questioned, desperate for the details.

"No, I didn't sleep with him! Gods Hermione!" Deborah blushed at her friend. 

"But you kissed, I can tell by the look on your face! He must be a good kisser, you look like you are in a day dream." Ginny leant forward to pinch her arm, and Deborah swatted her hand away.

"Ginny, you don't want to hear me talk about what it's like kissing your brother!" She giggled at the redhead.

"Don't be so boring! You know your dramatic retelling of dates is my favourite thing to listen to when I'm drinking!" Ginny held her glass up in the air, swinging it from side to side. Deborah had to indulge her. She gave Hermione and Ginny a great retelling of the date, from the walk, to the view, warm coffee and chaste kissed, only leaving out the bit right at the end where he had her pressed against the wall. Just thinking about it made her breath catch in her throat.

"Dee, that is so romantic!" Squealed Hermione, her hands pressed to her heart. "I had no idea Fred was like that!" 

"I knew you two would be good together, I am such a good Cupid." Ginny smirked, finishing her glass of wine. "Now, Hermione and I need a refill, and we need to get you a drink, big evening ahead girls." She raised her eyebrows, and Deborah could only dread whatever plan was forming in Ginny's mind. They all headed downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a fresh bottle of wine and three glasses, and pouring them. 

"Sorted whatever you had too?" Ron asked Hermione, as she sat down next to him. Everyone was sat in couples: Ron and Hermione; Ginny and Harry; George and Angelina. So Deborah took the seat next to Fred, as it was the only one left.

"All sorted. Napkins can't choose themselves." Hermione shrugged at the group. 

"Napkins? That's a nice new nickname for you Fred." George reached to ruffle his twins hair, while the rest of the group laughed. Deborah tried to hide her blush.

Fred batted George's hand away from his hair. "Shut up you!" He turned to face Deborah, running his hand through his hair to tidy it. "Just ignore him, he just gets upset that I'm the older brother sometimes." And he gave her a little wink. 

"Alright ladies and gents! You are probably wondering why you have all been summoned to the Burrow this fine evening." Everyone's attention was diverted to Ginny as she shouted over the laughs of the group. "No parents. Four couples. Four bottles of Firewhiskey. It's truth or dare time." The twins cheered along with Ginny. Harry looked completely unfazed, Ginny had definitely been talking to him about this all day. Ron and Angelina just rolled their eyes. While Hermione and Deborah groaned. They had played too many games of this with Ginny, she was devilish when it came to truth or dare. 

"Rules are we go round in a circle, you pick truth or dare, don't do it and you have to do a double shot of firewhiskey. All good?" They had all gone from their previous seats, to sitting in a close circle on the floor. They were all nodding at Ginny's rules, all having played the game before. 

Ginny started, dare obviously. Do an impression of someone in the room. She did an over the top impression of Harry without a second thought. Harry, dare too. Let someone write on your forehead, and within a minute he had 'scrawny, speccy git' written on him by Fred, earning a few giggles from the group. Ron, dare again. Eat a spoon of mustard. He was nearly sick and was redder than Deborah had ever seen him, but he did it. Hermione, truth. What annoyed her about Ron the most; easily answered when he chewed with his mouth open. Deborah was next, and she was dreading it. 

“Truth.” She looked at Ginny because she knew that the redhead was gonna try to rile her. 

“I love the Hufflepuff in you, Dee. So predictable and safe.” Ginny had a dangerous glint in her eyes. “We can start with an easy one, first person you kissed and the last person you kissed?”

“Surely that’s two separate truths?” Deborah retorted.

Ginny raised her brows. “You can always take your shot there.”

“You are so annoying. The last person I kissed was... well... Fred.” Interrupted by George’s piercing wolf whistle, and the rest of the group whooping and cheering. Once they had settled down, she continued. “And my first kiss was Cedric Diggory actually,” the whole group quietened, “It was a game of truth or dare weirdly, Hufflepuff common room in fourth year, bit embarrassing.” 

Fred broke the quiet. “You played truth or dare in the Hufflepuff common room? Wouldn’t it be boring, everyone going round answering truths?” He joked, lightening the mood and making everyone chuckle. 

“Hufflepuffs do dares too!” She lightly smacked him on the chest.

He looked down into her eyes. “Prove it.” He said cheekily. 

“Just you wait.” She flirted back. 

The game continued. Fred was dared to plait Deborah’s hair, which was a semi disaster, as he had no idea what he was doing. But the feeling of his fingers scraping her scalp and his hands tangled in her hair drove her wild. Ginny was angry that no one was drinking, so made them all do a shot at random intervals. But this made the game all the more interesting. The dares were becoming more wild and the truths were being answered very honestly. Angelina had admitted that she couldn’t tell the twins apart when Fred had asked her to the ball. George had stuffed as many grapes as possible into his mouth. Harry had drank a shot while doing a headstand. Ron licked chocolate sauce off Hermione’s face. Hermione blushingly admitted that Ron was a better kisser than Krum. All the couples were sat close together now too: Ginny was sat in Harry’s lap, Ron had his arm around Hermione’s waist, and George and Angelina were holding hands. Fred had slowly moved closer and closer to Deborah, smoothly putting his arm round her and rubbing her hip with his thumb every so often. 

Deborah had just finished her dare, trying to woo each girl with the worst pick up lines she could come up with. It’s was Fred’s turn, and he chose a dare, as always. 

Hermione piped up. “I have one! Kiss the most beautiful girl in the room.” 

Harry and Ginny smiled up at Hermione. “Good one, Hermione.” Harry said to her. 

“Easy.” Fred grinned. Before Deborah fully comprehended what was happening, his hands were on either side of her face, pulling her up towards him. When their lips met she softened, giving in to the kiss. It was like their first kiss, sweet and gentle. She realised that she had been missing his lips since the last time they had been on hers, and she never wanted to part from them. But they were in a room full of people. He pulled away before anything had the chance to become more heated. As they settled back down, his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close to his side, so she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“YOU GUYS.” Ginny gushed. “You are gonna take her on another date aren’t you, Fred?” 

“If she will have me, Gin.” He squeezed her, and Deborah nodded.

They carried on round the circle, everyone now feeling a good buzz. More time was spent laughing and drinking than doing actual truths or dares. Eventually they got to Hermione, and for the first time in the game, she picked to have a dare. Everyone looked around the circle, seeing if anyone had any good ideas.

“I think I have the perfect one.” Fred interjected after a minute, and everyone around the circle nodded for him to go ahead, while Hermione’s face paled slightly. “Hermione, kiss the most beautiful girl in the room. Not a peck, a proper kiss.” The whole circle made ooohhhhing sounds, while Ron’s eyes went wide. No one thought she was going to go through with it. Even if she did, Deborah knew Ginny and Angelina were both better looking than her, so she wouldn’t be being kissed by her best friend.

Hermione looked at Ron for permission, he shrugged. “It’s only a dare, go for it.” Hermione shifted in her seat, and she began looking at each girl intensely, she had obviously never considered who was the most beautiful because they were all just her friends. After a minute of deliberation, she had made her decision.

“Right, fuck it.” Hermione built herself up. She turned to her left, grabbed Deborah’s cheek, turned her face and kissed her. Deborah was shocked, but her eyes closed. Hermione was quite rough, and her hand rested on Deborah’s neck with a thumb on her chin, to keep her from moving. She had never seen Hermione be so rebellious, so she supposed Hermione wanted to get it over and done with. And Hermione pulled away, blushing intensely.

“Bloody hell.” Ron’s jaw was on the floor. So was everyone’s in the circle.

“That was so hot!” Angelina screamed, hands fanning herself. Ginny next to her, nodding violently in agreement. 

“Fuck.” Fred cursed, as she repositioned herself in his arms, putting her head back on his shoulder. 

“So Deborah, are you gonna pick truth again? Because I need to know who is a better kisser out of Fred and Hermione!” Slurred Ginny, who was easily the drunkest person in the room. 

“Nope, not gonna answer that! Someone will get upset.” Deborah pouted back.

George chimed in, “Fred needs his ego squashing down a bit, just be honest Dee.” Fred lightly punched his brother on the arm and rolled his eyes. 

The game was halted as the group reached a mellow level of drunk. Conversation flowed between them all, it felt good to feel part of a strong family unit, the Weasley’s at the centre of this happy group. After another hour or so of happy drunken ramblings, it was time for everyone to go their separate ways. Harry and Ginny had gone to her room, they were house sitting for her parents while they were away. George and Angelina had gone ahead to the twins flat, and Hermione and Ron had gone to collect a few of Hermione’s things from his room before she would go back to the flat with Deborah. 

Fred and her were alone, he pulled her around to face him. “I will be seeing you again, won’t I?” His confidence seemed to waver as his eyes were pleading with her.

“Yes, I’ll write you to arrange something.” She ran her hand through his hair to push it out of his face. And they came together, naturally, tasting the firewhiskey on each other’s lips.

“Good.” He mumbled into their kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, her hands resting behind his neck. The kiss had began sweetly, but that soon disappeared as they became more desperate, and the kiss became more heated. One hand travelled underneath her jumper, stroking the bare skin of her back, while the other held her bum, giving it a light squeeze. She pushed deeper into the kiss, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling slightly, causing him to hum against her lips. She was craving more, but now was not the time or the place. They could hear footsteps descending the stairs, and drew back from each other, both slightly panting.

He pressed his forehead to her. “I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have you kiss me like that.” He gave her a peck. “You’re incredible.” 

She blushed, and smacked him playfully on the chest. “Stop it! You think I’m better than I am!” She started to get up as Hermione and Ron reached the bottom of the stairs, helping Fred up with her. They all said their goodbyes to each other as Hermione and Deborah prepared to leave. 

“Walker, you better write me, or I will bother you forever!” Fred shouted after her, as they walked up the path. “And Hermione, no more snogging her! Don’t want you stealing her away from me!” The girls giggled, and waved.

Once back in the flat, Deborah gushed. “I can’t believe the Hermione Granger, thought I was the most beautiful woman in the room!” Poking fun at Hermione. 

“Come on, you know you are!” Hermione laughed in return. “Besides, you should have seen how Fred was looking at you all night, he looks smitten.” 

“He really is something.” She grinned to herself. “If this goes wrong, it’s going to shatter my heart. But if it goes right, it’s going to be fucking sensational.”


	8. invisible line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! thank you for all the continued love on this story. I’m sorry if all the updates are slow, I work in hospital admin and let’s just say it is hectic right now, so I am trying my hardest to write when I can. I have loads of plans from this story so more will definitely be coming when I have the time. Also, sorry if this is a bit slow burn for people’s taste, but I just wanted to write a more real relationship, but it is going to start heating up in the next few chapters! thank you to everyone again, and hope you are all staying safe and well. love h x x x

The next day passed in a blur. Hermione and her had downed a hangover potion before going into work that morning. Hermione had been on top form all day, but Deborah couldn't focus. Her mind was else where, thinking about him. On the top of the hill, against the wall of the joke shop, in the living room of the Burrow. The way his hair fell in front of his face, his laugh, the freckles on his cheeks. She couldn't stop. Hermione was pushing her along all day, she assumed Deborah was just feeling a little rough, and they would always help each other along when they were hungover. That evening, Hermione cooked her dinner and they watched a film. She laughed with Hermione to the rom-com, but spent half the film daydreaming. They both went to bed early, they had a big meeting the next day with people from the Ministry in Bulgaria. Over the past couple of weeks, Hermione had been fretting over this meeting and they had been planning everything thoroughly. She had to be on top form tomorrow. 

The meeting had been a huge success, and their boss was elated with them. The Bulgarian officials had been starstruck just from meeting Hermione, and both of them sailed through their presentations seamlessly, answering every question eloquently. On cloud nine, they returned to their shared office. As soon as the door shut behind them, they hugged and danced around the room together, all their hand work had paid off. A knock on their door caused them to stop dancing, they opened the door to a smartly dressed official, the Bulgarian officials had invited them for dinner this evening, at the fanciest place in London. Annabel's. They graciously accepted. 

After their work day was over, they went home to get ready. They took their time, they deserved to feel glamorous and treat themselves tonight. As she got ready, her mind drifted back to Fred, she wished that one day he could see her dressed to the nines, and they could enjoy an indulgent evening together. She needed to write to him, or maybe she could do one better. Once she was ready, in a black satin dress, all her nicest jewellery, and her hair in curls down her back, she met Hermione in their living room. Hermione somehow always looked effortlessly chic.

"Do you mind if we make one quick stop on the way to dinner?" She said to Hermione, walking to her side. 

"Do I need to ask where?" Hermione smirked back at her, knowingly.

Deborah winked at her friend. "You know me all to well. We can apparate together, take my hand." 

With a pop they were outside the joke shop, Deborah's stomach fluttering nervously. The shop was now closed, so they walked to the door and pressed the bell for the flat above the shop. Hermione glanced over to her. "This is such a good little plan I'm surprised Ginny didn't come up with it." 

They heard footsteps descending stairs in the distance, and a shout that sounded like 'hold on a minute'. Footsteps quickly approached the door, and the door swung open. 

"Hel-... Deborah." He stumbled over his words, as his eyes raked up and down her, mouth hanging open slightly. He seemed to regain his composure. "To what do I owe the pleasure." He leant on the doorframe, smiling down at her.

Now it was Deborah's turn to return the favour. He was wearing a tight quidditch t-shirt, and jogging bottoms that hung low on his hips. How could someone look so good with so little effort.

"We were just heading out, and I thought I should pop by and see if you were free tomorrow night? For another date?" She said cooly. "I have a great idea where we could go."

"Tomorrow. Erm, yeah. We shut the shop for six, so we could meet here at seven?" 

"It's a date." She beamed up to him. She was gonna take him on the best date he had been on. It was what he deserved for taking her on that beautiful walk. 

"Great." He reach out to tilt her chin upwards, he leant down from the doorframe to press a gentle kiss to her lips. "You look beautiful. Have fun wherever you are going tonight, you too Hermione!" He shot a cheeky smile over to Hermione, who just nodded thanks to him in response. 

"See you tomorrow then." She looked over her shoulder waving, as her and Hermione walked away. He continued to stand in the doorway.

"Can't take his eyes off of you!" Hermione chuckled, and they linked arms, apparating away to dinner.

The dinner was delightful. The most exquisite food she had even experienced, all paid for by the Bulgarian Ministry. She noticed Hermione taking notes on dishes she liked, hoping she could include it in her wedding menu. The company was wonderful too, conversation flowed quite naturally, but Deborah was sure that the men were flirting with them both. Although a bit a flirting is harmless, it was amusing to see Hermione get flustered by some of their more direct comments. She didn't respond well to it, which is probably how she had ended up with Ron. After the evening drew to a close, the pay bid the Bulgarian Officials farewell and knew they had secured easier and friendly relations for the future. 

Now they were both at work, their boss had allowed them to have a light workload today, and a long lunch, because of their hard work from the previous day. This meant they finished off and reviewed random bits of paperwork, while chattering away to one another. 

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Asked Hermione, not even raising her eyes from the report she was going through. 

"He took me to one of his favourite places, so we are going to go to one of mine." Deborah said. Hermione gave her a questioning glance now, wondering which favourite place she was referring too. She continued, "I'm taking him to The Vaults."

"You are taking Fred Weasley to a muggle music bar." Hermione spluttered, covering her mouth to hold in a laugh. 

Some of her old friends from the muggle world had introduced her to The Vaults, and she in turn had introduced Hermione. Since they both liked to keep a connection with the muggle world, it was nice for them to go out together without the use of magic for a change, and The Vaults was now their regular spot. Deborah always thought Hermione enjoyed to go out without being recognised too, to get her anonymity back for a night. And this bar played the best music, and live music, so they could always dance the night away. 

"I think he'll enjoy it, and he won't have been on a date like this before." She reasoned with her friend. "I want it to be a night to remember, you know." 

"It that kind of night is it?" Hermione said, her attention now leaving her report completely. "I was going to be in the flat tonight, but I suppose I could head over to Ron's if you wanted? Let you two have the flat for the night." She raised her brows suggestively. 

"Hermione! You are being so presumptive!" Deborah said, blushing slightly. "Besides, I'm not going to kick you out of your own flat, for something that probably isn't going to happen." 

Hermione smirked, and looked back down to the parchment in front of her. "Right, if you say so." She chimed.

The rest of the day passed quickly. With such a light workload, they were able to breeze through and get everything completed with time to chat in between. They even got to leave half an hour early, which was a blessing, as they spent many nights finishing late. The next few hours flew by, Hermione put more effort into getting Deborah ready than Deborah herself did. While they were getting her ready, Hermione had told her she loved the second hand excitement she was getting from Fred and Deborah dating each other, because it reminded her of going on her first few proper dates with Ron. How she wished she could relive the firsts of their relationship. Before Deborah knew it, it was time for her to leave. With a new sense of familiarity, she apparated to the joke shop.

She smoothed her dress down as she took the couple of steps towards the front door of the shop. Nervous eyes stared back at her, her own reflection in the window of shop. She rang the bell, and waited as she listened to footsteps descend stairs and approach the door. It swung open. He looked good, as always. A unique suit, one of those that he would wear around the shop, and his fiery hair pushed messily out of his face. 

“Come in!” He held the door open for her to walk into the shop. “Do we need to floo somewhere? The suspense is killing me.” He closed and locked the door behind her, looking at her impatiently. 

“You’ll have to apparate with me if that’s okay.” She replied, giving a small smile. He was acting like a small child being asked to wait for sweets. 

“Interesting. Where are we going? It’s been on my mind all day, I thought George was going to lock me in the cupboard at one point.” He laughed. 

She held out her hand towards him. “You will have to wait and see.” She said, teasing him by raising her eyebrows. She was originally going to tell him, but seeing him be so excited made her want to hold on to the surprise. She had no idea how he would react to being in the muggle world. Pouting playfully, he took her hand, their fingers intertwined as if it was second nature to them. She gave him a look to check he was ready, and he nodded, and the world swirled around them. 

They landed, and he looked around. “You’ve brought me on a date to a dark back alley. I’m such a lucky man.” He turned to face her, speaking sarcastically. “Is this all just a ploy to get me alone and secluded? I’m very touched.” He raised his hand to his heart, looking her in the eye. 

“Oh shut it!” She smacked his chest lightly. “We are going to a bar, we just can’t apparate there because it’s, you know, a muggle bar.” She continued, slightly nervously. But his face erupted into a huge grin, and he picked her up in a huge hug and swung her round. 

“Wicked! Dad is going to be mad jealous when I tell him, he always wanted to go out in the muggle world.” He now looked like a child who had been told they could have any sweets they wanted, but then his smile dropped a little. “Wait, I don’t have any muggle money, so how am I going to pay?” 

“I have muggle money to pay with, don’t worry about that!” She said. She couldn’t believe him not being able to pay was his biggest concern here. 

“Mum would have me hanging from the washing line if she knew I let my date pay for everything.” He frowned. “I’ll have to pay you back.”

“Molly never has to know, and if you are bothered about being equal, you’ll have to give me a tour of the shop, and a few freebies and demonstrations.” She flirted with him, grabbing his hand and lacing it with her own again.

He looked deep in thought for a minute, a blush creeping up his neck. “Deal.” He replied, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly.

Deborah led them out of the alleyway, and down the long street before they reach The Vaults. It was quiet today as it was a weeknight, but the place still had a pleasant buzz. Fred looked amazed at everything, commenting on the amount of spirits and bottles behind the bar, the lights darting around the room and the fashion sense of everyone else there. She couldn’t blame him, the wizarding world was so traditional, with a quirky twist, but the muggle world was so modern, and everything changed constantly. It must be weird to see this side of life so closely when you have only been surrounded by the other. 

It took a good five minutes for her to describe the different types of drinks to him, but it was amusing. They had decided that they would try a few different things to see what he liked the best, she enjoyed watching him wince when he tried something he didn’t like. He wasn’t a fan of gin and tonic, he thought a sambuca shot should be made illegal, and a vodka coke made him feel sick. However, he enjoyed his pint of IPA, and the whiskey was going around a treat. By the time he had settled on whiskey on the rocks, they were both pretty tipsy from the weird combination of drinks they had consumed. 

“Can I ask you something?” He said, as their last bout of laughter was drawing to a close. He his eyes looked quite serious. And she nodded, worried about what he could possibly want to ask. He looked down to the table, “We were all really shocked to hear about your mum, Ginny said she didn’t even know. Do you remember her, or what happened?” He reached across and rested his hand on hers in the middle of the table. 

“I wish I did, but I don’t remember. I never understood what she did until I had the choice to fight or hide. I could never sit and watch as my friends were fighting, and neither could she, I like to think I got that from her.” She smiled up at him. “When she died, my dad kept me from the magical world, thinking it would be safer for me. Then things kept happening. When I was young, he would put all the chocolate in a high cupboard so I couldn’t reach, but I would always somehow get it. One night, years after this started happening, he walked into the kitchen and I was levitating a chocolate bar down to myself with my mind. He said that was the moment he knew, that I had to go to Hogwarts. Bless him.” She started laughing and he joined in with her. 

“Who is so desperate for chocolate that they can use wandless magic to get it? I thought magic in young kids was all down to extreme emotion?” Fred said, in between laughs. 

“I was a chubby kid, and I LOVED chocolate! That’s a strong emotion!” They continued chuckling together. As their laughter died down, she gazed at him with a fondness in her eyes. The music flooded her ears, and she stood softly, holding onto the hand that had been resting on top of hers. 

She looked down to him. “Will you dance with me?” She asked, pulling him up from his seat. And he happily obliged. They had started by just holding hands and twirling to the music, most of which she was sure Fred had never heard before. They danced a bit more vigorously to the upbeat songs, spinning around in circles and laughing until she felt dizzy. He had as little coordination and rhythm as she did, so they must have looked hilarious to everyone else in the bar, but neither of them cared. Soon he had caught her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, allowing her to rest her head on his chest and regain her breath as they swayed slowly to the music. She could hear his heart thumping as his chest rose and fell with his breaths. 

She looked up at him and almost instantly he was bending down to meet her lips. It was soft and brief. Probably because they were surrounded by so many people. But it made her hyper aware of how much she wanted him. She wished that they were alone. 

“Walker, you are incredible.” He whispered to her, his head lowered to be level with her ear. “How did I not notice you in school?”

She laughed at this. “I was a little Hufflepuff, with mostly Hufflepuff friends, two years below you, and I couldn’t get on the quidditch team no matter how hard I tried!” She giggled. “And you had half the girls in the school after you, doubt you would have noticed me even if I threw myself at you!” 

“Couldn’t get on the Hufflepuff team? Are you even safe to fly a broom?” He mocked her. “I would love to see it some time.” He rested his forehead against hers. She tried to wriggle free of his embrace, pushing away from his chest in mock anger. But he just close the gap between them. His breath was hot and tasted of whiskey, and he kissed her for longer now. With more passion. His hands strayed down from her waist and rested on her bum. She pulled herself closer to him using the collar of his shirt, so their bodies were flush against each other. All the music, and chatter seemed to disappear as she melted into him. It was like there was an invisible line between them, and crossing it felt like a drug. They came apart, but stayed close for a few more moments.

“We should probably go. This place is closing soon.” She broke the silence, even though she could have stayed like that forever. And they made their way outside, still hand in hand. 

“I actually live just up this way, if you fancied a night time stroll with me.” She said, shyly. She would feel confident around him, until they kissed, and she would turn bashful and jittery, overthinking everything she says. 

“Again, my mum would string me up if she knew I didn’t make sure a date got home safely.” Fred replied. “Six sons and she made sure that every one of us grew up a gentleman.” He gave her a wink. 

“I’ll have to thank her some time in the future.” She smiled, strolling next to him down the deserted street. “Can I tell you something?” 

He looked worried. “Depends on the something.” He covered his expression with a quick smirk.

“I used to fancy you at school. Quite a lot actually.” She blushed. “And then you left, and I just forgot about it.” She looked down at her shoes. He span around to look at her, walking backwards down the pavement. 

“You used to fancy me?” He motioned between them. “Ginny told me that, but I figured she was kidding. I was a bit of an idiot in school.” 

“Ginny! I told her not to meddle.” Deborah rolled her eyes.

“If she didn’t meddle, this wouldn’t be happening. I would have never worked up the courage to ask you on a date.” He confessed. 

She teased him, “Oh poor Gryffindor boy, couldn’t find his courage to ask out a girl.” He quirked his eyebrow at her. 

Before she could register what was happening. He had bent down to pick her up and flung her over his shoulder, starting to run down the street. She screamed, as he ran, holding on to the sides of his shirt, scared she would fall from his grip. He laughed at her panic. She couldn’t help but notice how muscular he was to carry her like this, and he hand gripping tightly to the back of her thigh. 

“Who is a poor little Gryffindor now?” Fred said, laughing, as he spun them around in circle in the middle of the street. He came to a halt, and put her back down on her feet. She was dizzy, so he put his hands on her shoulders to steady her , then on her neck, then the sides of her face, thumbs stroking her cheeks. And he kissed her again. In the middle of the road, they were drenched in moonlight and surrounded by the cool breeze. She shivered, and he broke the kiss.

“Let’s get you home, it’s cold. How far from here?” He was still holding her face in his hands. 

She glanced sideways, and pointed up the street. “Actually, that green door there, that’s the front door to our building. I’ll race you.” Then she bolted up the road, Fred catching up to her in no time. He picked her up round the waist and swung her round so he could overtake. 

“Do you mind if I come up and apparate from yours? Would hate to try and find a suitable dark alley to apparate from at this time of night.” He said, breathless from running, while leaning on the wall next to her front door. She agreed and led him upstairs, and to the front door of her flat. 

She unlocked the door, and walked through with him, throwing her keys on the side table. Fred had closed the door behind him, and was reaching for her waist to pull her closer to him. 

“Dee! How was it? I have ice cream on the go if you want some!” Hermione called from the living room round the corner. Deborah shot Fred an apologetic look, but he was looking quite amused. 

Hermione walked round the corner, dressed in his cosy pyjamas, and jumped a little when she saw them both standing there. “Oh sorry! I’ll just go to my room, get out of your hair.” She blushed at them. 

“No need Hermione, I just came up to apparate.” Fred smirked, and then turned to Deborah, “We can do something later this week? If you want?” 

Deborah was just about to answer, but Hermione chirped up. “We are wedding planning on Saturday with Molly. Please don’t forget.” Deborah gave her a little glare. “Sorry, I will just go back in here.” Hermione turned back to the living room. 

“So that’s a yes, but not on Saturday.” Fred said, and she nodded in agreement. “Thank you for showing me how bad some muggle drinks are. I owe you one tour of the joke shop.” He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, and smirked while stepping away from her. 

“Oh, and Hermione! Lovely pyjamas! You’ll have to get me some so we can match!” He shouted through to the living room. Hermione marched round the corner, pillow in hand. Fred gave Deborah a cheeky wink, and vanished with a pop. Leaving the pillow Hermione had thrown at him to fall onto the floor.


End file.
